Learn To Play My Game
by Takara Yukiko
Summary: Sakura has decided to play a game with Kakashi. Then he realises what's going on and plays along.. in his own way. What will Naruto and Sasuke think? What do games lead to? [KakaSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

It had been almost five hours since I last saw him, properly at least. I've come dependent on him, my backbone if you will. He was there to help me pass my jounin exams four years ago, he was there when my father died six years ago, he was there when I needed him the most. Being 24 sucks, the responsibility of being a adult is very time consuming. Meetings here, missions there. No time for a real social life. He wanted to give me a better social life, not declaring a full blown love relationship, that's preposterous. His name is…

"Sakura! Stop daydreaming and attack me,"

"Sorry Kakashi,"

"You may not be my student anymore, but you made me haul my ass out here late, so stick with it,"

"Sorry Kakashi," I sound like a broken cd, stuck on the words 'Sorry Kakashi,'

"Am I going to get any more out of you?" He asked, looking at me

"Hmmm, probably not,"

He sighed "Come on, let's go find Sasuke and Naruto,"

"Do you even know where they are?"

"Where do you think?"

"Stupid question, huh?"

"Oh yeah,"

Yeah…it was a pretty stupid question. It was about nine at night, so Naruto would be eating and dragging Sasuke along with him. The ramen shop we go, deep joy…I suppose it won't take long to get there anyway.

"Hey Sakura, I'll race you there," He sounded mischievous

"But you'll win, and you know it,"

"Yeah… I know, but it's fun,"

"Well then, I'm going to ruin your fun and not race you,"

"Spoilt kunoichi,"

"Ignorant pervert,"

"Still holding that against me huh?"

"Damn right, stupid books," I decided to take Kakashi up on his offer to race, he didn't know this. The charka immediately going to my feet, I darted to the ramen shop. Konoha was a blur at night and with myself going this fast, I arrived there in about five minuets.

"You're slow Sakura," the silver haired ninja already had a bowl of ramin in front of him.

"What the hell…?"

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto came over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug

"Yeah… get off!" He slowly let go

"Hey Sasuke," I looked at him, he didn't look amused to be here

"Hey,"

"How was training?" Naruto asked, while shoving ramen in his mouth

"Naruto, don' talk with your mouth fall, it's disgusting. You're better off asking Kakashi," I sighed, it went bad

"She was fine, she doesn't even need to train with me anymore, I reckon if Sakura wanted to, she would be able to beat me,"

"Stop lying Kakashi,"

"Sure,"

I had to laugh at this, otherwise I would of taken my anger out on the person next to me, which happened to be Naruto. Sasuke was more quiet then usual, no arguments with Naruto… or maybe I thought wrong.

"Loser,"

"It wasn't my fault," Naruto complained

"You're the one with hot ramin on you," Sasuke sighed "I'm out of here, later,"

"Bye,"

"Yeah, I'm off as well, I want some rest," I said yawning

"Not that you did much," Kakashi smirked

"You compliment me, now you're being bitchy…,"

"I lied before, I did say,"

I walked out the ramen shop before I actually broke something, there was a wall behind me. Next thing I knew, it crumbled behind me.

"Hey… Kakashi, lucky that wasn't your face," Naruto was laughing at him

"You know what Naruto, I'm thankful I'm not that wall,"

"As I said before, I want some rest, I _might _see you tomorrow," I walked through the streets of Konoha, to take in the scenery of it a night. After all these years, I have never stopped to look at it at night. It's more beautiful then it is in daylight. After 10 minuets walking I found myself outside my door, fumbling in my pouch for keys.

"Damn it, don't say there're inside…," I gave up looking for them, I had to break into my own home. Luckily I left the window open, I managed to squeeze through the smallish window. The keys, on my table. Typical. Too tired to care. I walked into my bedroom realising the mess I left it in, clothes on the floor, I stupidly left a kunai right in the middle. My dark sky blue walls, with a rich purple to match. The curtains blue and purple, held back with ties and a bunch of roses in the middle to keep the room smelling fresh. I slipped on my black silk nightdress and collapsed on my bed, not from exhaustion, because I can.

Awoken my birds, you'd have to be in the right mood to be happy about it. I started to smell so I slipped into my shower for a quick wash, smelling like cherries when I came out. A clean jounin uniform out of my cupboard and I was ready to go, to where? I have no idea. Maybe if I convinced Kakashi that I would properly today, he would. But I highly doubt it, oh well still worth it.

I darted off to his apartment, I had energy to burn off, and he was gunna help whether he liked it or not.

"Kakashiiiii, open up," I knocked on the door

"Sakura… I should of guess," He suddenly opened the door

"Jesus Kakashi you scared the hell out of me,"

"Good, wanna come in?" He opened the door wider

"I suppose so, you know what I want anyway," I walked in and made myself comfy on his sofa

"Make yourself at home why don't you,"

"Awwww, thank-youu," I shoved my feet on his table

He pulled my feet off the table, I smiled, he didn't look so happy "I'm not going to train with you Sakura,"

"Why not? I got a lot of energy to burn off,"

"Because, you never actually try with me, so there's no point,"

"I promise I'll try, if not you can think up a punishment or something,"

"I can, can I?" Kakashi perked up at this

"Within reason,"

"Ok, you're on,"

We left his apartment together, to our usual training grounds, I readied myself for a tai-jutsu fight. So did he. In a flash he was gone, this was to be expected. He appeared behind me, as to be expected, did he think he would catch me off guard? I leapt up my hands on his shoulders, it looked as if I was doing a handstand on his shoulders, I got my feet into the right position and went straight into his back. Causing him to fall to the ground, or so I thought.

"An excellent move Sakura, one you made up yourself?" A puff of smoke, a log on the floor

"Well that sucks, I actually wanted to use my new move on _you _not a replacement,"

He laughed, "You wont be able to get me yet, maybe when I'm 80?"

"Heh, Kakashi Hatake you will be dead before you reach 80,"

"That's what you think,"

"No, what's what I know," I smiled at him

"You know what Sakura, I really can't be bothered to train with you today,"

I sighed at him "Do I have to say sorry?"

"No, but it would be nice, I just can't be bothered. I was hoping to have a relaxing day until some pink haired kunoichi came to my door,"

"Not some pink haired kunoichi, a very pretty one,"

"That's pushing it," He laughed at me

"Fine, I shall leave you then," I walked away from him, it was more of a fast walk. He better be joking, I know that I'm not pretty, but still, he didn't have agree with me…

"Sakura! I was joking," I could hear him shout, I turned around to face him, he was gone.

**/Sighs/ Yes… I have no idea what to do yet… but It's a nice little chapter with a lot of dialogue. I still haven't decided on the paring… maybe another tried attempt at KakaSaku… I dunno yet.  
The next chapter should be out within the next few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Life in Konoha is going slow, the days seem to drag on like there is _no _tomorrow. My body wont train today, just in a can't be bothered mood. Where's Ino when you need her? Oh yes, on a mission, bloody typical. Naruto would be with Hinata, Sasuke … not sure. I think I'll stay away from Kakashi, avoiding him could be fun for me. Actually annoying Kakashi sounds like fun, I changed into the usual jounin uniform and left my hair down today. I actually can't remember the last time someone saw me with my hair down. In fact… I have the perfect plan. I think I'll do some fake flirting with the old sensei… YES! See what he really feels. I left my apartment, locking _taking _my keys with me and made my way to Kakashi's apartment.

"Kakashi! Open up," I banged on his door, the fun begins

"What do you want Sakura," He looked tired… very tired

"Oh… well if you'd rather I be somewhere else…," I hated my sweet voice, but if it got me in, then go for it!

"What's that supposed to mean?" Is he getting suspicious

"Nothing, just thought you could use some casual company," I turned away from his trying not to laugh

"I suppose you can come in…," I turned around at normal speed, to not cause any more uncertainties that he might all ready have.

I sat down on his sofa, but this time my feet stayed on the ground, he looked at me funny "Not making yourself at home then?"

"I have a home Kakashi… god,"

"Suit yourself, want something to drink?" he wondered off into his kitchen

"I'll have tea, if you don't mind,"

"No, I don't. I was just about to make myself one,"

This is where the fun begins, let's see what the sensei thinks of me. I took my jounin body warmer off, I may sound vain, but these black hidden leaf shirts complements a kunoichi's figure. And it was pretty damn hot in here anyway.  
He turned around with both cups of tea and stared at me blankly, I'd love to know what he's thinking. Kakashi put one cup on the small table in front of the sofa and held his.

"Hey, Kakashi what's that over there?"

"What's what over where?" He looked slightly confused

I reached over his body, the heat from him felt good, I was more than tempted to stay put. "Hmmm, I think I was seeing things,"

I leant back over with my hand on his thigh to push myself back into my original position. 

"Sakura what are you doing?"

I reached for my tea "Drinking tea,"

"That's not funny,"

"Life isn't funny," I smiled at him "There's something about your apartment that makes me tired," I gave a fake yawn

"Maybe it's because you're used to your bright and cheerful home?" 

"I wouldn't call it that, but maybe," I put the cup back down on the table and leant on his arm. I made myself do another fake yawn, and slowly closed my eyes. Now that I have a chance to think about it, why does this feel good, right even? I could feel myself being watched, was he looking at me? Then I heard a certain someone's voice.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU KILLED HER!" Yeah… it was Naruto

"What the… Naruto. It would've been nice if you knocked," He sighed "And anyway, she's tired,"

I slowly opened my eyes, couldn't pretend anymore. A blonde fuzz appeared right in my face, "Naruto baka, MOVE!" He backed away quickly, then I could see Sasuke giving me funny looks. I gave out another fake yawn and drank some of my tea.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke was giving me wary looks.

"You know what, I've forgotten. Not that I'd tell you anyway. Nosey bastards," I smiled at him

"We came to see if Kakashi wanted to go to the pub with us this evening, but if he's busy…" Sasuke smirked at me

"That's not even funny," I sighed "So you weren't gunna ask me then?"

"Yeah, we went over to your house first, except you weren't there," Naruto sat on the floor like a child

"Yeah… about that. I'm gunna go home, catch up on some loss sleep. See you at 7?" I got up and made my way to the door

"Sure, see you later Sakura-Chan,"

I dashed home, why? I have no idea. But I was serious about the whole getting sleep thing. I got back into my silk nightdress and climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly. I normally have some sort of dream, but today there was nothing. I woke up at about 5:30, just enough time to get something to eat and get ready. I went into my kitchen, all I found was ramen.

"I swear, if I have another bowl of ramen after this one, it will be too soon," I said to myself, I don't even know why I'm talking to myself

After the ramen was cooked and eaten, I jumped in the shower and came out smelling like cherries. I put on a black dress that has long sleeves and came up to my neck, it was no longer than my knees. I left my hair as it was, curled and in a slight mess, but it looked good and as if I didn't try hard. I made my way slowly to the pub, walking through Konoha is amazing at this time, I might have to do this more often. It took me about 10 minuets to get there, Naruto, Sasuke & Kakashi were already there. Wait a minute… Kakashi is here before me. I walked in still in shock and sat myself next to Kakashi.  
"Seen a ghost Sakura?" Naruto asked drinking sake.

"It's weird seeing him before I arrived," I looked straight at the silver haired ninja. They had to pick the smallest table in the whole pub didn't they. It's so cramped and I'm squished next to Kakashi… My fun continues.

"Naruto…," I looked over at him

"Yes Sakura-Chan?"

"Would you go buy me a drink?"

"Sure," He leapt up to go get me one

Sasuke had got up to go somewhere, bathroom maybe. So this could be the right moment to carry on with my amusement. I gently rubbed my leg against his thigh and leg, very slowly. He stopped drinking immediately and looked at me.

"What are you doing Sakura?" His said quietly

"Me? I'm not doing anything, getting myself comfy," I smiled at him

"Just sort yourself out. Ok?" Sasuke came back

"Sure, I'd love you train with you tomorrow Kakashi," He looked straight at me, I carried on smiling.

Just as that moment Naruto came back with my drink and put in in front of me. "Thanks Naruto," I was more than happy drinking this and listening to them talk about the missions we went on. As the night went on, the drinks kept coming and the discussions just became a fuzzy memory.

"R-R-R-Right… I think I'm gunna go home," I tried to stand up but just fell back down.

"I'll take her back," It was Kakashi's voice. He helped me stand up, for a brief moment I was against his chest and it felt like something I'd never felt before. I felt like some old woman not being able to walk, he let me lean against him. But as soon as we left the pub, he picked me up and carried me bridal style. I squirmed my way around so I was my back could feel the sharp cold wind and my front the warmth of him.

"Sakura? Now can you tell me what all that was about back there?" He looked down at me.

"W-W-When," My voice was slurred

"A couple of hours, when you were getting yourself 'comfy,'"

I let out a small giggle. "Heh.. You're asking me at the wrong time," I looked up at him "Becawuse I can't even rememberrr," My words weren't coming out right at all.

He sighed, and we finally reached my apartment. "Sakura, keys?"

"It's open," He found his way to my bedroom and laid me down.

"You're gunna have one hell of a headache tomorrow,"

"Oh well, Kakashi, come here," He bent down to my level, and I did something unplanned. I kissed his cheek.

He looked at me strangely, and in a puff of smoke he was gone. I was out cold to the world. Tomorrow came with a bang, with a splitting headache and someone shouting outside, today wasn't gunna be my day. The voice finally came into focus and it was such a loud blur anymore.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WAKE-UP!" It was Naruto yet again. I managed to get up and poke my head out the window. Sasuke and Kakashi were there as well.

"Come on, time to train!" Kakashi shouted up at me, he seemed too happy about it.

"Yeah, don't you remember, you and Kakashi were gunna train together, me & Naruto are going to join you," Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

I opened the window, the sun was shinning bright today. "There's no way you're gunna get me out there today," I blinked for a second and all three men had gone, but to have appeared behind me. They picked me up and shoved me in the bathroom.

"DOESN'T MEAN I'M COMING BACK OUT!" I shouted at them

"I'll get Hinata over, she can sort you out," Naruto said through the door.

"Fine… bloody bastards," I murmured to myself

"I heard that Sakura," Kakashi was now laughing

"What did she say?" Naruto asked

"Baka…" By the sound of it, Sasuke smacked him around the head.

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT FIGHT IN MY HOUSE!" I shouted at them again. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, shoved my hair up in a ponytail and my uniform was still in here. So I put that back on as well. I came out and all three looked at me, yes I look tired, warn out etc… but there was no need to stare at me like that. Naruto came behind me and grabbed my arms while Sasuke grabbed my legs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Making sure you actually come with us," Kakashi laughed again

They dragged me out my apartment and I managed to grab my keys on the way out, I threw them to Kakashi. "Lock the door," I sighed. He smiled under his mask. Everyone on the streets on Konoha were staring at us, I felt so embarrassed until I couldn't take anymore. I struggled from their tight grasp and managed to worm my free. Instead of running off, I stayed with them. I'll lose them later. I walked next to Kakashi "I'll get you later," I whispered to him. Looks like we're going to start a new game.

We reached the training grounds, unsure what we were going to do until Naruto spoke up "Sakura, spar with me,"

"Nope, she's going to spar with me," Kakashi looked at me

"I'd rather spar with Naruto," I turned away from him

"Come on baka," Sasuke dragged Naruto off and started their sparing session.

"Why don't you wanna train with me?" Kakashi was now in front of me

"Because, I don't want to," I walked off, well tried to

"Sakura, I'm not sure what game you're playing, but the fun starts now,"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three _**

One punch. One Block.

"Keep up Sakura,"

Two punches. Two Blocks.

"Bored of playing?"

Three punches. Three Blocks.

"It's a two sided game,"

One Kick. One counter.

"Not enjoying what you started?"

Two Kicks. Two counters

"Shouldn't of started it then, should you?"

Three final kicks with help from some charka. Three large bruises.

"Damn, you play rough," Kakashi was on the floor rubbing the side of his face

"Too right," I went over and crouched beside him

"I'm still not sure what you're up to Sakura, but I will find out. And now that I'm aware of this game you're trying to play, it's gunna get interesting," He whispered in my ear, most probably so that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear.

"Whatever Kakashi, if you knew me. But I doubt you do, then you'd know I'm not up to anything," I turned away from him before I released a smile on my lips.

"You saying I don't know you,"  
"Yea, that's exactly what I'm saying," I turned around at smiled at him. "What's my favourite food?"

"Syrup-coated anko dumplings & umeboshi,"

"What am… wait a minuet how do you know that?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, I know everything,"

I playfully poked him in the side "No, you don't,"

He looked at me "Did you just poke me?"

"Maybe,"

"Right… pink haired kunoichi, meet your doom,"

"Yes.. Because I'm scared," "So you should be," In a flash he was gone, I stood up and tried to look for him. But he was gone, I slowly walked over to where Naruto & Sasuke were and before I knew it I was on the ground flat on my face. ?

"Kakashi… get the hell off me,"

"Never, plus you poked me," He leant into my ear and whispered "I'm playing my version of our 'game'," He got off me and pulled me onto his lap before I could move. Naruto and Sasuke saw this movement and stopped sparing straight away, they just stared. He leant in to my ear again. "This IS fun, no wonder you wanted to play, their faces amuse me," He backed away.

I leant into him, damn it felt good. "As I said before Kakashi, what game? I have to admit, their faces amuse me as well,"

"Sakura, I really do think you're too young to be saying such things to me," He said this loud enough so the idiots sparing could hear.

"But Kakashi… I'm 24, you've gotta realise this. And you weren't saying that last night," Naruto came rushing over with Sasuke right behind him. They both pulled me off, and still had those idiotic faces on them. Then they stared at Kakashi, who couldn't help but laugh. I just had to carry this on.

"Oh Kakashi, don't forget about tonight, last night was fun," I looked at him, and gave him a wink and a smile.

"We're gunna go Kakashi, see you later," Sasuke said, as they pulled me away.

"Bye, See you later Sakura,"

"NO SHE WONT!" Naruto shouted at him.

I couldn't help but laugh as the two ninja dragged me off. "You do realise we were joking?"

"Yeah.. Well. So what?" Naruto thought we meant it, I'm sure of it.

"Anyway, even if I was having a relationship with Kakashi, what would it have anything to do with you two?"

"Nothing, but still Sakura. It would be weird. As he was our teacher and the fact that he's 14 years older than you," Sasuke obviously pointed this out

"Right… well I'm gunna change that," I squirmed out of their grip and ran back to find Kakashi, who was still on the grass reading his book.

"Kakashi, stand up," He slowly stood up. "Put the book down," He did, and before he had time to realise what I was going to do, the mask was down and my lips were on his. My arms just made their way around his neck and his around my waist. I pulled away and could hear a certain blonde ninja.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Even Kakashi looked confused as he quickly pulled his mask up. Handsome as well. I slowly walked back to the two shocked ninja.

"What did I do? Do I have to explain in detail? And anyway, I was proving a point," I smirked at them both.

"I have to admit, they do look good together," Surprisingly enough, Sasuke said this

"Whatever, you're both idiots," I walked off but then I turned back round to face them and smiled, "But, you're my idiots," Then carried on walking.

Why did I kiss him? I've been asking myself this for the last 10 minuets, I found my way to the river, to think about what I did. It felt so good, so right. If I don't have feelings for a certain someone, why does my heart skip a beat when I see him or think of him, or how I went breathless after I kissed him, or the fact I can't get him out of my head. All at the same time, I wanna see him. But don't all at the same time. I laid down on this grass looking up into the sky, no clouds whatsoever. Until a shadow came over me and a certain silver haired ninja was stood over the top of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him as I pushed him away and sat up

"Yeah, you can actually," He sat down beside me

"What with? You need me to help you dye your hair don't you, get rid of those grey hairs,"

"They are not GREY, more silver like anyway," He gave a small cough "Why did you kiss me?"

"To prove a point to my idiots,"

"All three of you are idiots, so therefore, you're _my _idiots,"

"I'm not a idiot, and anyway, why did I kiss you? Because they said it would be weird if we were 'together' so I made my point. Why wasn't I good enough for you?" I smirked at him

"You owe me, you saw my face. You owe me big time,"

"I do not, why hide a handsome face?"

"You think I'm handsome," He have a small chuckle

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," I got up and walked off, this wasn't going to be the last time I saw Hatake Kakashi today, not by a long shot.

I went back into my apartment thinking I'd find peace. Someone had obviously made their way through my window, that I stupidly left open, and gone into my bedroom…

"Get off by bed,"

"But it's comfy,"

"Get the hell of Kakashi, before I drag you off,"

"You are no god damn fun," He slowly got off realising I meant it, he strangely stood in front of my window. "Sakura, come here," I slowly made my way towards him. He grabbed me by the waist. "We have visitors,"

"You mean, I have visitors,"

"Same thing, put your arms around me or something,"

I sighed "Fine," I slowly put my arms around his neck just like before, but I turned my head around to look out the window, Sasuke and Naruto were there. They always seem to pop up just when I need them to bugger off. I winked at them and close my curtains very slowly.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

I pulled away from Kakashi instantly "What do you want?"

"A explanation maybe? Ooooh and maybe a cup of coffee,"

I poked his chest "Don't push it, and I've already given you my explanation, if you don't like it then tough," I wondered off into the kitchen to make his coffee.

"Sakura, I was joking about the coffee,"

I came out and put it on the table, "Tough, you're not leaving till that coffee is gone, as in _you _drinking it,"

"Well… you do owe me,"

"I owe you nothing, when was the last time a woman kissed you?"

"Maybe a few years ago… hmmm I wonder,"

"Kakashi, focus. Well I obviously did you a favour then didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, I realise you smell like lavender not strawberries like I thought you did,"

"That my _ex-_sensei, is not funny,"

"Sure it is, made me laugh within,"

I threw a pillow at him, "See me laughing?"

"Yes actually," I couldn't help but explode into a fit of giggles.

"Tell you what, we shall do a test, like the bell one,"

"What would that be then?"

"You have to try and get my mask off again, in the next two weeks,"

"What will happen if I do?"

"Surprise,"

"Hold on, this doesn't count if either of us have a mission. Ok?"

"Whatever, wanna play?"

"You're on,"

**

* * *

****I'm not sure if the information about Sakura is right, I got it off a website and I can't remember what  
If it is wrong, please tell me and I will change it & sorry for the chapter being short, thought it would be a good place to stop there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four  
_**  
**_Disclaimer: Once again, I've forgotten the disclaimer  
I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I think I forgot the disclaimer in the last story as well.  
_**  
**_A/n: Inner Sakura will be in this chapter, maybe future chapters as well . So she will appear in bold.

* * *

_**

**Run girl, run. He's catching up. And we both know you'd love him to catch you.  
**Now is not the time for you to pop up and distract me, I'm trying to concentrate.

**Seeing as I'm you, we are both trying to concentrate.  
**Now is not the time to get smart either.  
**No my fault that we're smart.  
**After all this time, I _really _need to you be quite now.  
**Suite yourself.  
**I will.

Damn it, there I was with a gloating silver haired jounin pinning me to a tree. Not the most attractive spot to be pinned to, guess I'll have to compromise. I just stare at him, but not a obvious stare so that my eyes are popping out. A give in to me stare sort of thing. He slowly moves is arms away from the tree, letting me move until he saw the slight grin on my face as I was about to move, and pinned me back into the tree. Damn my smile.

"I don't think so, that stare wont work on me,"

"Give it time, it will," I winked at him.

"Will it now,"

"Hell yeah!" Now, I was going to take advantage of the situation, I moved my body closer to his. So we were touching and he looked down at me. I'd love to able to read his mind, so many secrets he must hold. I whispered next in his ear in the softest tone I could "You never did tell me what would happen if I lost the bet," He loosened me against the tree, and I was gone in a scatter of petals. I managed to get myself a good distance away, I turned my head around to see if he was gone, yet he was still there in his original position. At least five minuets and yet no sign of Kakashi, which is unusual. I made my way to the hokage monuments, the sun was slowly setting. A wonderful sight. Now I actually get the chance to relax and think about my feelings.

**So… Kakashi the new love interest?  
**What the…?  
**So he is then.  
**Well… you should know.  
**Yeah, but say it.  
**Say what?

**Don't get cocky, you know what you have to say.  
**Kakashi…I'm not even sure what I feel for him, infatuation, lust, or maybe…  
**Say it… if I was real I'd hit you by now.  
**I don't think it is.  
**Damn it. Just say it all ready.  
**Shut up.  
**Not until you say it  
**…  
**JUST BLOODY SAY IT. **

"YEAH SO WHAT IF I MIGHT LOVE HIM!" I shouted, but I think it was a bit too loud.

"So…who do you love then?" Damn it, I would of preferred it if Naruto or Sasuke were behind me. But noooo it **_had_** to be Kakashi didn't it?

"Why are you so interested?"

"Aren't I supposed to be?"

"Well, no actually,"

"You're saying a friend shouldn't be interested in another friend's love life?"

"Depends on what part," I finally turned around and looked at him, giving him a small smile

"As I was asking, who do you love?"

"I'm not telling you and no, it's not you," Why did it hurt so much to say that? I blinked and in a puff of smoke, he was gone. Did I do something?

A beautiful sunset turned into rain, it was coming down pretty damn hard. I couldn't even move myself, I was frozen on the spot. This feeling inside of me, it's something I've never felt before. There was this urge to go and see him, but my body wouldn't move. I managed to turn around and look at Konoha, even astounding in the rain. Standing there in the rain wasn't the most appealing thing to do, but it was calming. And even though I was drenched right the way through to my skin, I didn't care. I just _had _to see him. I made my way slowly to Kakashi's apartment, but I just couldn't make myself go there. I slowly pushed myself to go up there. I knocked on the door lightly, but he still heard it because he opened the door.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"I-I-I-I … errrr ," Was I blushing? I could feel my face going red, but before I knew it, my arms were around his waist. Was he going to return my embrace? Before I knew it, his arms were around my neck and he gently pushed my head against his chest, he pulled me in softly and shut the door. He let go of me and sat down on his sofa waiting for me to join him, I nervously sat down next to him. Why am I nervous? I'd love to know.

"You're shivering, why were you out in the rain?" His voice was just above a whisper. He starting playing with my pink tresses.

"If I knew the answer to that question, I'd tell you," I looked up at him and smiled "I'm shivering because I'm cold, thought you'd work that out,"

He delicately pulled me closer to him again, with me wrapped in his arms. It was so comfy here, his body heat making my own body feel warm and tingly inside. I never wanted to let go of this feeling ever again. I was worn out, getting more tired by the second. So there I was snuggled against my old sensei, and enjoying it. That sounded so wrong, but felt so right.

"Sakura," Annoying voice… go away "Psst, Sakura wake up,"

"Five more minuets," My words slurred out.

"You're gunna be late for your hospital shift if you don't wake up,"

I was immediately up for this, I remembered where I was. In Kakashi's apartment, on his sofa. CRAP, I SPENT THE NIGHT HERE!

"DAMN IT!" I shouted. I shot up. Kakashi was sat there laughing at me.

"Need something?" He asked

"Yeah, can I used your shower and can you go back to my place and get me some clean clothes?"

He looked away for a moment, "Err sure, keys?"

I threw my keys at him and made my way to his shower. Only a quick one today, plus I didn't want to smell like a man. I shoved my hair into a messy bun and waited for Kakashi to come back with clothes. It was a good couple of minuets so I wondered out with a towel wrapped around myself to see where he was. As soon as I left the safely of the bathroom he came back. He slowly came towards me and gave me my clothes then turned away. I ran back into the bathroom and I could hear him chuckle to himself. He brought me my jounin uniform, and matching black bra & panties. Typical. I shoved my clothes on and made my way to the hospital. "Thank-you!" I ran out of his apartment.

"Nearly late again Sakura," The receptionist Kata said with a smile.

"Nearly isn't the same as me actually being late," I smiled back at her.

"Ahh Sakura, your first job is to give old man Kaden a sponge bath," Another medical nin came down the hall, Saskia

"You're joking me,"

"Nope,"

Today was going to be a long day.

Today just dragged on and on and on, I'll have nightmares because of that old man, I don't even want to think about it now. I was more than happy to get out the hospital when my shift finished. I wonder if they have those nice muffins at the bakery today…Wouldn't hurt to see if there was any, making my way swiftly to the bakery when something silver and spiky came into view.

"You look like you've seen a ghost,"

"Well… how would you feel if you had to give an old man a spo-, never mind," I smiled at him

"Ooooh, can I have one?" He grinned under his mask

"I'm not going to give you one, but this rather large nurse has a thing for you. She'd give you one," I playfully poked him in the stomach.

"Where are you off to then?"

"I'm in the mood for some muffins, you coming?" I slowly walked off

"Sure,"

We were only moments away, but why did it feel as if it took hours? Now when I stand next to him, I go all warm and weak at the knees. Whenever I'm away from him, my heart aches so much. I've just had a thought, if he goes on one of his long missions, what will that feel like? Torture maybe? I snapped back into reality and realised I was outside with a muffin in my hand.

"You owe me," I heard voice

"Owe you for what?" I looked at him, yup I'm confused

"The muffin, you were too much in a dream world I had to pay for it,"

I grabbed hold of his arm and gave it a small squeeze. "Thank-you Kaka-_sensei_, I knew you loved me more," I winked at him

It was a small whisper but I heard something like "Yeah I do,"

I didn't let go of his arm, I just held it. We carried on walking through Konoha, we just happened to see Naruto & Sasuke on they way. They are never separated these days, unless Naruto is with Hinata.

"KAKA-SENSEI! LET GO OF HER!" Naruto…

"If you look more closely Naruto, I haven't got hold of Sakura, she has hold of me," I quickly let go "Sakura, you were keeping my arm nice and warm,"

"Haha.. Not funny," Earned him a small jab in the stomach.

"Where are you two going then?" Sasuke kept staring at me

"Oh, we were of to the river for a make out session, wanna come?" Teasing them was so much fun

"Kaka-sensei…you're not really. Are you?" Naruto glared at Kakashi

"Hmm, wanna come?" Smiling under his mask

"Now, if you don't mind, we're going," I grabbed Kakashi's arm again and pulled him away, to the direction of the river.

We were out of sight so I let go and couldn't help myself but blush, "I'm gunna go now, I'll see you later,"

"Aww, and I was looking forward to our make out session,"

"Haha… but you can have a hug," I wrapped my arms around his waist, while his arms went around my neck. I couldn't help but look up at him, this was getting comfy, too comfy. I let go and in a scatter of petals I was gone, leaving him a lone. Again.

* * *

**_A thank-you to Meg, always trying to un-distract me and make me write my chapters. I really appreciate it. The girl is awesome and is a superb author. I wrote my chapter four, time to write yours. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five

* * *

_**

**_  
_**I took an unusual route past the ramen shop, as I did, I heard a very interesting conversation. So I decided to hang around and listen.

"So…what do you think about Kaka-sensei & Sakura?" It was Naruto, stuffing ramen in his face.

"…" Was it Sasuke?

"Sasuke-teme, don't ignore me!" It was Sasuke

"You baka, I was thinking about it,"

"What do you think about it then? I think that Kaka-sensei is too old for her,"

"I think that…they aren't even in a relationship, they're just messing around," Sasuke sounded convinced with himself "I also think you should stop calling him sensei,"

"But! She kissed him," He paused for a moment "It's habit calling him sensei,"

"That kiss meant nothing,"

"She seemed to enjoy it, and in fact so did he,"

"Then maybe they do belong together,"

From what I could hear he leapt up from his stool "I'm going to make my personal mission to get Sakura & Kaka-sensei together!"

"Baka, sit down and finish your ramen,"

I didn't hear anymore, I made myself run off. I'm not sure if I'm happy or outraged by their conversation. I found myself on top of a hill looking over half on Konoha, beautiful. It was just right, the moon shined over me like it was the sun itself. A amazing night, but why was I in such a bad mood? I can't even explain it.

"Aren't you cold?" I spun my head around only to see Kakashi

"Why are you always here? Whenever I'm alone, you always seem to pop up from nowhere," I stood up and walked over to him "Whenever I think about you, you're always there, why is that?"

"Coincidence I suppose," He backed away from me "You think about me?"

"I CAN'T GET YOU OUT MY DAMN HEAD?" I screamed into my hands "YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE, WHY CAN'T YOU GET OUT MY THOUGHTS?"

"Sakura, I-"

"Save it, I don't even know what to think anymore, in fact I can't think because you're there,"

"I just thought you should know, I can't get you out of my head either," Why did he sounded so shocked with himself for saying it? He walked back to me, he sat down pulling me onto his lap at the same time.

"I heard a very interesting conversation today, between Naruto & Sasuke,"

"Did you know, tell me more," He gently pushed his face into my shoulder trying to get comfy.

"Naruto has made it his personal mission to get us together," I paused for moment, he was looking at me "I mean, I don't know what gave him that impression,"

"Maybe it's the fact that you kissed me?"

"I didn't kiss you I-" I felt my face go bright red "I simp-" Before I could finish my sentence soft lips were against my own. The warmth was incredible, I'd never felt anything like this when a different boys had kissed me. I broke away, looked at him, taking in his handsome features and kissed him again. It was rushed, hungry and starting to become a addiction. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss as much as he could. My fingers running through his hair while his hands wondering my back. I broke off remembering a certain something.

"Does this mean I win the bet?"

"Oh yes, the bet. And no you don't win,"

"Why the hell not? He let out a small chuckle

"I said you'd have to my mask off, not myself," I stared at him "You still have over a week left,"

"You think you're so clever," I poked him gently

"I don't think that I'm clever," I smiled at him "I _know _thatI'm clever,"

I jumped up from his lap, and he got up as well. I leant myself into his body, teasing him. I brushed my lips against his, and walked away.

"Shame, you ruined the moment," I preformed handsigns

"What the…" Once again, in a scatter of petals I was gone.

Home. Sleep. Eat. Hospital. Eat. Sleep. My routine for the last couple of days. It May have been a very boring five or so days but it went pretty damn fast. It was strange in the fact that I hadn't seen my silver haired friend in those five days. But damn was he a good kisser. But, was he avoiding me, or was I too much of a dream world to notice my surroundings.

"Sakura?" I spun my head around.

"Hey Kakashi," I slowly started to walk away.

"Why are you avoiding me?" So I was avoiding him, I'm doing it and not even realising.

"Am I?" I turned myself around to face him.

"Yeah you are, did I do something?"

"Course you didn't and I'm not avoiding you. I just happen to very busy,"

"Why did you take extra shifts at the hospital?"

"I was needed," I couldn't even look at him.

"Why can't you look at me?"

"You pick up on these things are too easily,"

"I know, so why can't you?"

"I can, I don't want to, now if you don't mind, I just remembered I had to meet someone," I walked past him, brushing my arm against his. He grabbed me, not too hard, not too soft either. He pulled me into his body, and whispered something.

"Don't ignore me," He let go, why did those three words hurt so much? I ran away, as fast as I could. Why was I ignoring him? Why was I avoiding him? Why couldn't I even look at him? I found my self at Naruto's house, luckily he was alone with no Hinata. I knocked at the door and he came, he looked at me in a bizarre way, a concerning look. He slowly lifted his hand to my cheek and wiped my tears away. I didn't even know I was crying. He pulled me in for a embrace. I held him so tightly, I never wanted to let go. I found myself on Naruto's sofa with hot chocolate in my hands.

"I'm amazed you have more than ramen here,"

He let out a small laugh "I actually like other things as well,"

"No Hinata today then?"

He sighed "Mission,"

"Oh," I smiled at him

"What's that matter with you then,"

"I think I've fallen for someone,"

"Who would that be then?" He let out a fox like grin

"Yeah, I overheard your conversation with Sasuke,"

"Ah damn…"

I giggled at him "I thought it was cute,"

"So you love Kakashi then?"

"I think I do, but I keep pushing him away," I lowered my head.

""I thought it would be the other way around,"

"Heh… life's funny that way,"

"Thank-you Naruto,"

"For what?"

"Always being here for me," I drank the rest of my hot chocolate and left him.

* * *

There by Konoha gates stood the copy nin. "KAKASHI DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed at him. Why didn't turn around? Why didn't he come to me? 

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI, COME BACK NOW!" I ran towards him, trying to wrap my arms around his waist. He looked down at me.

"Leave me alone Sakura, I'm leaving and never coming back,"

"Don't do this to me," I sobbed into his chest

"Let go of me,"

"I'm not letting go,"

"Let go of me now," He grabbed a kunai and effortlessly pierced it threw my shoulder, leaving me on the ground with my blood everywhere.

I woke up with sweat everywhere, stupid nightmares. That was the third one this week. That one being the worse. They had to stop, or were they trying to tell me something? I wanted to see him, be in his arms. My throat felt so dry and sore, I put my dressing gown on and made my way to the kitchen, someone else was helping themselves to my food. I grabbed a kunai from the side and threw it at them.

"Gotta do better than that Sakura," It was Kakashi

"If I knew it was you, I would've, what are you doing in my fridge,"

"I got hungry and there's no food in my own," I went over and turned the light on.

"Now tell me what you really want," I asked him, he stared at him.

"I wanted to see my favourite kunoichi,"

"Favourite?" I gave his stare back

"Yes my _favourite_."

"Dear sensei, are you saying that because I am, or because you want my food?"

"Bit of both," He tugged his mask down and shoved some chocolate in his mouth.

"You asshole… that was my only piece of chocolate,"

"Oh, sorry," He smiled at me

"You owe me,"

"You owe me for muffins, call it even,"

"Kakashi, about before. I'm sorry," I walked over to him slowly "Lack of sleep,"

"It's ok," He whispered and his arms snaked up my back, while my arms were around his neck. Kakashi kissed me lightly on my head. "You need some sleep," He picked me up bridal style and put me in my own bed.

"Stay with me tonight," I whispered. He paused before making his mind up, Kakashi slipped is body next to my own, pulling me as close as he could, his arms around my waist. No more nightmares.

* * *

**_A/n: I know exactly how i'm going to end this, so i could easily end it in the next two chapters. I haven't quite decided how many i'm going to do.  
It wasn't a NaruSaku, moment, it was a friend moment _**

Me: Go on, don't be shy

Sakura: I don't get shy, i just ...

Me: Just do it

Kakashi: Awww... Sakura, just do it

Sakura: Shut up you, otherwise i'll get my friend here to write something nasty about you

Me: Hahahahha, the power of fanfiction

Kakashi: Sorry..

Sakura: Meg-Chan... this is for you /Gives muffin/


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six _**

A/n: This chapter will be from Kakashi's point of view. I've got writer's block for Sakura and I thought a Kakashi chapter should be slightly more interesting.

* * *

That girl will never ceases to amaze me. I bet she doesn't even realise the sort of torment she's putting me through. The first kiss she gave me, well I thought nothing of it. The second kiss was just damn additive, I can't get enough of her. She's always on my mind, I can't concentrate. I have to concentrate, I to concentrate. What is she thinking, I have to know, I to know. I've never felt like this before, my little Sakura blossom what have you done? 

She makes me feel complete, an empty spot inside me been filled. No other woman has ever done that, not even a friend. What is it about her that makes her so special? I've been asking myself this for a week now. I've known her since she was a genin, but know that means nothing. Twelve years ago when I met all three of them, they've all grown in their own ways. But Sakura, she's grown the most, into a strong capable kunoichi. However, it's not just her skills that I admire, it's her beauty, her short sweet temper, and that kind heart of hers. She was never one to shut another out, that can be either a strength or a weakness. Her short temper is another thing, I love the way her face crinkles up when she shouts at Naruto or myself, you can't help but laugh at her. The things she comes out with when she is angry is hysterical. Of course they don't see me laugh, but one thing did make me laugh, it was extremely hard to keep my laughter in.

_Flashback _

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto came running up to Sakura, Sasuke and myself

"Hey Naruto," She smiled at him

"Whoa… what have you done with your hair!" Sakura's smile soon faded away, her hair was quite pretty today, in one of those plait things, but Naruto obviously didn't like it.

"What's wrong with my hair Naruto?" Sakura's tone changed as well, Sasuke and me slowly backed away

"It looks… we-" Naruto paused for a moment so Sasuke took this moment to shout "NARUTO-BAKA DON'T SAY IT!"

"Say what? All I was going to say was Sakura's hair looks weird," I've seen red, but her face was a new shade all together

"Naruto… come here, I have a secret to tell you," She managed to calm herself down, Naruto cautiously made his way to Sakura. She had to stand up on the tips of her toes, Naruto had a big growth spurt.

It wasn't a quite whisper, she said it loud enough so we could hear as well "Did you know? The ramen shop is closing down, all because of you,"

Naruto backed away at this, Sakura somehow managed to keep a straight face. I've never heard Sasuke laugh as much as he did then. It was a mixture of Sakura's face and what she told him that got me. I still managed to keep my laughter inside me.. Within two seconds Naruto was gone in a flash.

"I decided, it's more fun to tease him then hit him," She smiled at us.

End Flashback

I will always remember that, no matter what. It must've been four or five years ago. After when Sasuke came back, the four of us were inseparable, we were always asked to A-ranked missions as a team. The missions were done with the up most care and were done professionally. Sakura and myself started to grow closer as time went on, I don't know how we grew close we just did. I could of stopped it, but I didn't. Her company was too enjoyable to say 'I really don't think she should be doing this.' How is it that she can take the pain away without realising? Whenever I'm with her, it feels…different. There's this hot tingly sensation in my chest, sometimes it's hard to breathe. She doesn't know this. Maybe I should go and see her now, with each passing day it's getting hard for me not to see her. Especially since that kiss last night, I'd kill for another one, maybe not kill as such. I can't even believe I stayed the rest of the night with her, she was so close to me, I could even feel her soft breaths against my skin. If I go to her now, she wont be leaving me again this time, I'll make sure of it.

I made my way to her apartment, knocked on her door. No answer, was she even here? I sensed her charka so me was in, I don't think she heard. I left myself in, I saw Sakura in her kitchen with black smoke in front of her. I slowly made my way behind her.

"You know… you really can't cook. Can you?" She jumped

"Don't do that again, I know I can't cook," She sighed, her head hung low.

"Lucky for you, I can cook," I gently pushed her out the way. "What do you have in your fridge?"

"Umm… I have a few eggs, and maybe some cheese," Her face went bright red

"Cheese omelettes it is then," I grabbed the eggs and cheese and started to prepare her omelette.

"Wow…I didn't know you could cook,"

"There's a lot of things you don't know, for instance I like the colour yellow," I lied with a smile of course

"Didn't think you're a yellow person ,"

"I'm not, I lied,"

She playfully jabbed me in the ribs, she's gotta stop doing that at some point. "Go and sit down, it's nearly done," I shooed her away and prepared her omelette. I can't even remember the last time I cooked for someone. I walked over to her small table and gave her the plate. She took a small bite just in case.

"Wow…Kakashi, you can cook for me more often," She gave me a playful wink.

"Sakura, about last night," Poor girl, nearly choked on her food.

"W-what about it?"

"I want to know something," I looked at her.

"What would that be,"

"What were you feeling when we kissed," She looked pale, Sakura was thrown back by the question. I suppose she wasn't expecting it"I-I-I..," She looked as if she was having a inner conflict "I can't lie to you Kakashi, I had a warm feeling inside of me. But it was an unusual one, I never wanted it to end," Exactly how I felt.

"Stand up for me Sakura," She stood up

I grabbed her by the waist, my mask was down, lips meeting. Her hands snaked up my back, her small dainty hands flowing through my hair. This time, she deepened our kiss, this time she took charge. Couldn't let that happened, could I? I picked her bridal style, but with her lips against my own, we ended up on her bed.

I broke off from her lips, which was damn hard to do. "Sakura, are you sure?"

"Shut up and kiss me,"

I managed to wake up before her, so there we were. Myself lying next to the woman I adore, possibly love, with our bodies entangled together. It was going to be a bitch to get up and move with her waking up. Ninja skills time, I can't be bothered.

"Oi Sakura, move over," Her small body moved over the tiniest bit. "Not what I had in mind," I gently pushed her, but she reacted badly to it. If I hadn't moved quick enough her fist would be literally stuck to my face. Lucky for me, I moved in time. She must've put charka into it because there was a whole where her fist was.

"Err.. Sakura you now need a new mattress,"

All I heard was a "Damn it," she suddenly spring up with a smile on her face "Morning,"

"Hello there," I returned her smile

"Do you know what time it is?" Sakura stretched her arms.

"Hmm.. About 8:30,"

"You mean, you woke me up early?"

"Yeah, I always get up about this time," Well, more like 7

"Wait a minuet, you get up really early, and yet you're always late,"

"I've told you before, I'll tell you again," I was rudely interrupted

"' I got lost on the path of life.' It's predictable,"

"But, I' not a predictable person,"

"Sometimes you are,"

"Wanna grab a shower with me?"

"Y-y-you what?"

"See," I smiled at her, a pink pillow found my face.

"I'm getting ready," She got up and flounced past me, with not a care in the world. As she left, I left. My own apartment felt empty, like something was missing. How was I going to spend today? I could look for someone, but accidentally bump into them. Had shower, clean clothes, ready to go out in Konoha. Actually I didn't have to leave my apartment, someone had knocked on the door. It was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yo," I managed to spit out, wasn't expected them. But they didn't know this.

"Hey Kaka-sensei," Naruto pushed passed me and sat down on my sofa, with Sasuke in tow.

"So what do you two want ?" I leaned against the wall opposite them.

"We want to know what's going on with you and Sakura," Sasuke was always to the point.

"Nothing, why?" It hurt to lie

"Not what Sakura said to me," Naruto had his famous fox like grin on

"Well, whatever Sakura said, she lied," I took a deep breathe, "Sakura, come in," She timidly stepped through my door with tears down her eyes. Damn, did I do that?

"Sakura…" Naruto and Sasuke went over to her and both embraced her.

"We're leaving," Sasuke looked at me coldly

What have I done? I hate seeing her cry, especially if I'm the cause. I walked over to the door and heard Sakura say something to the pair. "Why do I love him?"

Sakura loves me? Why is that such a shock? How do I feel about her? Do I love her, or is it some stupid lust thing. Thinking about, I love her. She never leaves my mind. I can't concentrate because of her. My dreams have now been about her and myself. If someone had asked me now what are my dreams and hopes for the future, I would of simply said. 'For Sakura to forgive me and to spend the rest of my life with her,' I doubt I'll even be able to see her, Sasuke and Naruto will stay with her. Why didn't I simply tell them about our relationship, that it had grown. Grown into something beautiful. Was I afraid of admitted my feelings towards her?

I'll let it blow over in the next couple of days, or I could be really sneaky and get Tsunade to give all four us a mission. That's actually a good idea. I made my way to Tsuande's office, asleep again.

I cleared my throat "Tsunade -Sama ?"

"Wha?" She sprung up

"Can you send Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and myself on a mission?"

"What for?"

"All four us need to get out of Konoha,"

"Fine, bring the rest of your team here, I'll find something,"

Now all I had to do was get them to talk to me.

* * *

**_A/n: I've thought up a few more things, so i wont be ending this in the next two chapters or so. And this could be my only Kakashi chapter _**

Thank-yous:

Meg-Chan, as always i luff you so much, no matter what xD - Sounds like i'm gunna die

Cast14 - I think you've reviwed all my chapters o.O And i love it

**_Diamondprinces - For the reviwes _**

Redundant Goddess - I loved your review, It was the whole **_'Genius' thing _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven _**

**_A/n: Hahaha this will be the last chapter. How can you fit a mission in ONE chapter ? Well… there will be a sequel. This chapter will be in Sakura's point of view, but if some people want I could write another chapter seven from Kakashi's point of view. Just ask xD._**

**_

* * *

_**Why did I think so much of what he said? Why did my heart feel as if it split in two? I'm in a position where I thought I'd never be, in Sasuke's arms half asleep. They both dragged me off and took me to Sasuke's house. From what I remember Naruto laid me down on the sofa and Sasuke sat next to me, I must've felt tired. So they do care what happens to me, but what gets me is how could Kakashi say that? Maybe I took the whole thing a little too seriously, I mean I think he was just saying it because Naruto and Sasuke were there. The next thing I knew someone knocked the door and Sasuke gently laid me down on the sofa. 

"You're not welcome here Kakashi," Damn it..

"Let me talk to Sakura," He said to him calmly

"No," I'm surprised no-one has shouted yet.

"KAKA-SENESI, SAKURA DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Typical Naruto

"Naruto, hush up," I managed to croak out, where's my voice?

"Either way, I have to talk to all of you," Kakashi pushed him self past Sasuke and sat next to me, I sat up immediately. Naruto reacted and sat next to me, pretty embarrassing, I picked up a pillow and covered my face with it.

"What do you want Hatake?" Sasuke's voice was cold as ever

"Mission," That word tore me in two

"You and Sakura, or all four of us," Naruto had calmed down.

"All four of course, like you'd let me go on a mission with just Sakura and myself,"

"He has a point,"

I removed the pillow from my face "Yeah well… I'm not going I REFUSE to go," My voice had found me again.

"You have to go Sakura, Tsunade's orders,"

"Well I'll to talk to Tsunade myself," I stood and walked past the three men "See you later Sasuke, Naruto, have fun on your mission," I gave them a small wink and made my way out the door. The nerve of that man, walking in as if nothing was wrong, calmly telling all of us that we had a mission together. I could hear faint shouting of the three men as I ran off. I had nowhere to go, well everyone has somewhere but I felt as if I had nowhere. I felt so out of place without it, not talking to him is killing me slowly inside. I'm going to hold my ground, no way can he get away with it. But maybe I'm blowing this out into a big problem, when all I'd have to do is talk to him. I think I'll drag it out.

"Tsunade-sama?" I slowly opened the door and all I heard was a lot crash

"Sakura!"

"I take it you've been drinking again," I sighed

"N-n-no of course not, what gave you that idea!"

"Your worlds are hurried and you've just hidden your sake, and let's face it you're not the best liar,"

She gave a slight cough "Did you want something Sakura?"

"Yes I did actually, I don't want to go on this mission with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke,"

"Do you have a valid reason ?"

"I just don't want to go, please don't make me Tsunade-sama,"

Tsunade leaned back into chair slightly, "Give me a good reason Sakura and I'll think about it, they leave tomorrow at 5,"

"I wont go then,"

She raised her voice "YOU WILL BE GOING!"

"Wont" My voice began to waver, arguing with the Hokage… not the best thing to do.

"Kakashi asked for this mission himself, you will be going,"

"He asked?" She'd gotten my full attention "I've gotta go somewhere, byeee," I ran out the door, where am I going? I have no idea.

My speed kept increasing every second, the people in Konoha became one big blur until one silver blur came in front of me. I'm gunna crash into it…

"Whoa, you almost winded me Sakura,"

I slowly opened my eyes, I knew who it was before I eventually opened them. _His_ voice was distinctive to me. _His _hair was distinctive to me. Everything about _him _was distinctive.

"S-s-sorry.." Where's my voice ?

"It's fine," He got up and held his hand out for me. Was I going to take it? "It's a hand Sakura," Guess he saw me staring. I quickly grabbed it before I changed my mind. He slowly pulled me up ending up closer than I'd like.

"Thanks…" I stepped back and turned in the opposite direction.

"S-s-Sakura…" Whoa did he just stutter. _The_ Kakashi stuttered. I stopped immediately and faced him. He grabbed my and pulled me into his chest and whispered two words "I'm sorry," He let go and disappeared. If we're going on a mission together, maybe I should talk to the boys. I don't want to sort out a argument between them all. Sasuke's house had a small note on the door, for me, it said something quite disturbing.

_Sakura,  
Naruto and myself have gone to find Kakashi. I can't guarantee what's going to happen. So if you do come here don't come looking for us, we don't want you to get hurt even more. We should be back at around 6:30. See you later.  
Sasuke. _

Damn it…

Chakra to my feet, I speeded around Konoha looking for the three idiots. I haven't checked our old training ground yet. I heard the thunderous voices of my idiots.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

"RAIKIRI!"

"No…"

"Stop it…"

"STOP IT NOW!" Nearly all my chakra went into my fist as I slammed it down the ground making it unstable, different pieces of rock mixed with dirt flung all three of them in different directions.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE PLAYING AT!" Whoa loud voice or what? I'm quite proud of myself

"S-Sakura?" I think I injured all three, Naruto seems to be the least affected.

"Get up all three of you, I'll take you back to my house where I will treat any wounds you have then quite possibly scream at you some more," Sasuke and Kakashi struggled more to get on their feet. Did I hurt them that much?

"Naruto, carry Sasuke, I'll carry Kakashi," I walked over to him and pulled him on his back.

"Put me down Sakura,"

"No," Simple yet straight to the point.

"Dobe.."

"Baka!"

Typical

I slowly opened my front door careful not to drop Kakashi, he was using up the last of my chakra. "Naruto take Sasuke into the bathroom, there should be medicine cream and other things as well,"

All I heard was a "Hn" from Sasuke. I hurried into my bedroom and gently put Kakashi on my bed.

"Saved your ass once again," I sat next to him "Take your shirt off, I need to check for injuries,"

"Saved me? I don't think so, you could've killed us if you added more chakra,"

"But, I have excellent control, so I doubt it. If I didn't show up well…"

"I'm sorry Sakura," He slowly took his shirt off, not even a scratch

"What the hell…?"

"Wow…you made me feel fast," He began to stand up I simply pushed him down again

"What are you playing at ?"

"I was sort of hoping you'd talk to me first before you checked for wounds,"

My stare couldn't meet his own.

"Why can't you even look at me?"

I turned away from him.

"Why can't you even face me?"

I was just about to walk out my room.

"Why can't you be in the **same room **as me,"

That really hit me, it hit me more than any punch could. It even felt worse than when Sasuke left all those years ago. Does this man even know what he's doing to me? I can't stand it anymore, my heart begs for him. **_Pleads _**for him. He's one of those addictions that you just can't shake off, no matter how far you go. I wonder if he feels the exact same way, that it hurts to be away from each other in a long period of time. It hurts even more when I can't be close to him. It just hurts when I'm not with him fall stop.

"It's getting late, you should go," I just managed to spit out. What the hell was I doing ?

"Sure…" In a poof of smoke, he was gone.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I think I'll have to teach Naruto to calm down a bit, you wouldn't think he's 24.

"What Naruto?"

"Wanna go to the pub with me and Sasuke?"

"Sure, why not? I'll meet you down there, I wanna shower and get changed,"

When they finally left my apartment I went for a long hot bubbly bath carefully lathering my hair. Jumped out, dried it, curled it. Shoved half of it up with bangs framing my face. I put my new little black dress on , the back was crossed and it wasn't one of those tight dresses either. I could breathe which was a bonus in any good looking dress, and it showed off my figure. It also is one of my favourite dresses what no-one has seen. Until now. I think I have an obsession with black dresses…I put on my matching black stilettos and slowly made my way to the pub.

"Whoa… Sakura, dressed to kill," Naruto.. He has his cute moments.

"I think I'll take that as a complement,"

"So you should,"

I smiled at him "How are you Sasuke? Did you get any wounds?"

"I'm fine, just a small cut across my cheek"

"I nearly didn't notice the henge, want me to have a look?"

"If you want," Whoa … that was one big cut

"I'm really sorry Sasuke," I raised my hand to his cheek and examined it, the cut was pretty it deep. I focused chakra to my hand and began to heal it. "It should be done in a minuet," I felt a presence outside in the cold, instead of moving on it froze there. Staring at something perhaps? Then I recognised it… Damn you Kakashi.

"I've gotta go, I'm really sorry," I stood up to leave and almost tripped over my own feet, damn shoes. I quickly took them off and started to run to Kakashi's apartment.

"KAKASHI, OPEN UP!" No answer. "KAKASHI!" He wouldn't ignore me on purpose… would he? If he wasn't in he'd be a the KIA memorial stone. I'm gunna need a bath after this, I checked my feet and they were basically black. I made my way to the stone.

"KAKASHI! KAKASHI WHERE ARE YOU!" Damn..

"Sakura, stop shouting," How could he be so calm ?

"What you saw, isn't what you think…" I made my way slowly to him.

"You have no idea what I think," I've never seen this side of him

"But Kakashi.. I didn't me-" Cut off

"You don't mean a lot of things Sakura, but life goes on,"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I shouldn't of taken what you said to seriously. It's a hard thing to describe when you said that," Was I about to cry?

"I didn't mean to say that, you should know that. I wasn't thinking when I said it. But what about you and Sasuke? I know how you used to feel, we all did. Have those feelings resurfaced?" Was there a pang of jealousy in his voice?

"He was injured from my own attack on his cheek, he tried to mask it. I said I would heal it because it was my fault"

".." Did I make Kakashi speechless?

"I would've thought you would've picked that up,"

"Heh… suppose I was jealous," Kakashi you idiot.

I wrapped my small arms around his neck, I had to stretch for it though. But it was worth it. I felt strong arms around my waist. "This is how it should be, Kakashi, me here with you," I let go of him "I've gotta go, I have a mission with a handsome silver haired ninja tomorrow, I need my sleep,"

"Really? I have a mission with a beautiful pink haired kunoichi who might I add looks amazing in that black dress of hers, but also needs her shoes," Damn it… I must of left them outside Kakashi's door

"Crap, they're outside your door," I smiled at him "Can you bring them over when you have a chance?"

"Sure," In a poof of smoke he was gone, it a swirl of petals I was gone

My alarm went off at exactly 4:30. I had a quick shower last night and jumped into bed. I put on my jounin uniform and put my hair up in a ponytail with my bangs framing my face. My headband around my forehead with my bangs either side. I grabbed something small for breakfast and drank some water. Sorted my bag out with the usual camping stuff and added a few scrolls. By the time I was finished it was 5:15. Damn it. I rushed to the gates and saw three men staring at me.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto sure had a pair of lungs on him

"Sorry, I forgot where I was supposed to meet you, so I've been wondering around for ages," I smiled at him

"Well it was stupid to forget," I laughed at him

"Hey Sasuke,"

"Hey,"

"Kakashi, come here," He walked slowly towards me, I pulled him down to my level grabbed his mask down. My lips touching his. He put his arms around my waist and took control. I whispered in his ear "I win the bet,"

* * *

**_A/n… Gawd one annoying chapters to write. I wasn't too sure whether to stop at the pub thing. And then write a mini chapter. I just couldn't be bothered _**

I'm not sure when I can write the mission, school work is building up. Stupid year 10

Meg-Chan get writing, I've finished now xD


	8. Sequel

**_HI!!!  
I thought i'd leave something on here, _**

The sequel is up, two chapters all ready.

I'm afraid it will be slow updates with school. Etc

So.. um yeah XD

If you liked the first part of the story, go read the second


End file.
